Home Alone
by Sweet Jelly Hearts
Summary: In which Feliciano and Lovino are alone for the weekend, and miss their lovers just a little too much to wait. Smut, incest, don't like, don't read.


"Yes, Luddy, I am. Uh-huh. Okay! Love you! Bye-bye!" Feliciano hung up his cell phone and placed it on the bedside table, finally able to sink into the bed with his brother, who was scowling something terrible.

"I don't get how you can like that guy, _fratello!_" Lovino said with his arms crossed over his chest. "He's all muscle, and he's so fucking _awkward,_ and his food sucks, and I bet he's into all kinds of weird kinks, and—"

"But he's really sweet!" Feliciano interrupted. "And I like his muscles. And he's awkward sometimes, but it's really cute, I think!" He sighed. "Can we just enjoy sleeping together for once? It's been so long, and I love sleeping with my big brother!" Even Antonio was gone on a business trip for the weekend, so the brothers were really alone. Feliciano wondered if Lovino would get lonely without him like Feliciano would be lonely without Ludwig.

"Whatever." Lovino turned over so that his bare back was facing Feliciano (the brothers slept in their underwear only). "Just get to sleep already!"

Feliciano hummed. "Okay. Buonanotte!"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight."

The younger twin grinned and snuggled his face into the pillow, ready to sleep. His body relaxed, his eyes closed, and his breathing evened out. He felt like he would have a very good night's sleep sharing a bed with his brother.

However, his brain wouldn't be quiet. At first, he couldn't stop thinking about cute things, like sheep and rabbits and kitties. Cute things led to Ludwig, because he really could be adorable sometimes! Especially when he blushed and got all embarrassed. He kept thinking about Ludwig, and hugging him, and kissing him, and touching him lots, and soon his mind was becoming home to some not-so-innocent thoughts. The fabricated touching wandered downward, and Feliciano imagined feeling something hard in Ludwig's pants. Oh, and Ludwig was blushing and kissing him and touching him and Feliciano started to feel hot from just thinking about it. His lower belly twisted and curled in arousal. Normally he would start touching himself, and he almost did, but then he remembered that his brother was sleeping right next to him and it wasn't as if he could masturbate while his brother was right there because there was the chance that he would wake up and start hitting him and Feliciano didn't want to get hurt and wait what was that sound.

"Nn…"

It sounded like a moan.

Feliciano turned over and opened his eyes, listening intently for the sound again. He could have been hearing things, but he could have sworn…

"…tonio. Ah…"

There it was again! And it sounded like it was coming from Lovino.

"Lovi?" Feliciano whispered. His brother tensed up and went silent. "Lovi, are you thinking about Toni?"

Lovino aimed a weak kick at Feliciano's leg. "Sh-shut up!" he hissed. "No way am I thinking about that guy! I-I'm not thinking about anything! I'm trying to sleep, so shut the fuck up, _capisce?_"

"But Lovi, you were moaning his name," Feliciano said innocently.

Lovino flipped over so that his back was no longer facing his younger twin and glared at him. "I. Was. Not," he gritted out.

Feliciano could make out a blush crawling up to his ears in the darkness.

"Are you horny?" he asked. Lovino spluttered indignantly, but Feliciano just giggled. "It's okay! I am, too! I was thinking of Ludwig, and I kind of got hard!" He scooted over closer to his brother. "Do you remember the last time I slept with you? Do you want to do it again?" Lovino didn't say anything. "Is that a yes?" Lovino huffed and might have squirmed a little bit closer to Feliciano, but it was hard to tell.

"… It's not a no, dammit…"

Feliciano smiled and allowed his hands to reach across and touch Lovino's chest. The elder twin shivered a little because Feliciano's hands were cold, but that would change in a moment. He rubbed his thumb across a nipple, and he was quite sure that the resulting shiver was from pleasure and not cold. "Does Toni touch you like this?" Feliciano murmured hotly. "Does he tease you first before going lower?" He tweaked the nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a stifled moan from Lovino.

"Fuck, Feli—"

"Hey, you need to touch me, too," Feliciano said, rolling his hips forward so that their groins rubbed together. He felt Lovino's cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. "You're hard from just this, Lovi? What were you thinking of before I started?" Lovino groaned. Feliciano flashed a rare smirk and dropped his hand from Lovino's chest to tug at the elastic on his underwear. "Can I take this off?"

Lovino gave a jerky nod and grabbed onto Feliciano's underwear as well. There was some fumbling and tangling, but eventually both articles were tossed carelessly onto the floor, and the twins were left rutting their naked bodies against each other. Feliciano took hold of Lovino's cock and stroked it slowly before wrapping his fingers around it and pumping harder. "Do you wish Antonio was here, Lovi? Can you pretend that he's the one touching you like this?"

Lovino closed his eyes. "F-fuck… Toni…" he mumbled. "More, dammit…" He arched into Feliciano's touch and trailed his hand down to grab his brother's cock. Feliciano gasped and bucked forward, moaning when Lovino ran his thumb over the covered tip. "You and your… weird dick…" Lovino muttered between moans.

Feliciano let go of Lovino's cock, causing his brother to whine in want, but he wasn't through yet. He pushed Lovino onto his back and crawled down under the covers until his mouth was level with the older twin's cock.

"Feli, no, are you gonna—"

Lovino didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Feliciano opened his mouth and took as much of Lovino in as he could. Lovino fought to keep himself from thrusting up into the wet heat and choking his brother, but found it difficult as Feliciano was moving his tongue just like that and _fuck it felt so good_. Remembering that Feliciano wanted to be touched, too, Lovino forced himself away so that he could switch to a sixty-nine position.

Feliciano grinned. He rather liked this position. Ludwig thought it was a good way to keep things equal during sex if there wasn't time for penetration. He started sucking Lovino again, gasping when he felt his brother do the same to him. It was so good that he couldn't help but wonder why they didn't do this more often. Slowly, a pleasant pressure built up in his abdomen, and with little warning, he came in Lovino's mouth. He cried out around Lovino's cock, and apparently the vibration was enough to send him over the edge as well, because the next thing Feliciano registered was hot semen coating his tongue. He gagged a little, but swallowed as much as he could before releasing the softening organ. He sighed, the aftereffects of his own orgasm making him exhausted.

"Thank you, _fratello!_ Was it okay?" he said as he righted himself in the bed.

"Better than a hand but not as good as Antonio," Lovino muttered.

"I wonder what Toni would think about us doing this sort of thing together?"

"Speak of this to _no-one._ Got it?"

Feliciano giggled. "Got it! Just our little secret, _si?_"

Lovino rolled his eyes and turned back over. "Whatever."

* * *

_A/N: HolyshitwhathaveIdoneIdon'teven-_

_I read a headcanon in which when the Italy brothers are alone and horny, they pleasure each other, but Romano makes Italy SWEAR not to tell anybody._

_This isn't really a romantic incest story... more of practice smut. They're still dating Ludwig and Antonio... but they couldn't help it, okay?!_

_I am so sorry for this. It's only the second smut scene I've written... please be nice, but don't be afraid to give some tips! Lord knows I need them XD_

_~Jel_


End file.
